Javlok
| reload = 2.2 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = 235.0 | charge speed = 0.30 | charge crit chance = 20.0 | charge crit damage = 2.0 | charge stat proc = 25.0 | secondary physical damage = 150.0 | secondary impact damage = 45.0 | secondary puncture damage = 75.0 | secondary slash damage = 30.0 | secondary elemental damage type = | secondary elemental damage = 300.0 | secondary charge speed = 0.60 | secondary crit chance = 20.0 | secondary crit damage = 2.0 | secondary stat proc = 25.0 | polarities = x2 | introduced = | notes = }} The Javlok is a staff-like primary weapon that fires slow moving fireballs that deal damage. Its unique Alternate Fire allows the weapon itself to be thrown at enemies, dealing area-of-effect damage. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage on primary fire. **Heat damage can be combined to create , , and damage **Alternate fire has high physical damage on direct impacts with enemies. *Primary-fire projectiles explode on impact dealing AoE damage against enemies within 1.6m radius (unsure if affected by Firestorm but testing didn't show a perceivable difference). *Able to be thrown to damage multiple enemies in an AoE. **Impacts by throwing it can stun enemies. **Impact has a 6.9m radius which can be boosted by Firestorm. *High critical chance. *High status chance. *Very short charge time before firing compared to other charged weapons such as bows, second to the Rakta Cernos. *100% accurate on primary fire. *Comes with two polarity slots. Disadvantages: *Brief charge time on primary fire before firing a shot. *Explosions will damage the player if they are too close. *Fairly slow reload. *Primary fire projectiles have travel time. *Alternate Fire has slow projectile speed. *Once the Javlok is thrown, the player will not be able to use it until it is either picked up or when it returns to the player's hands. Notes *The Javlok's alternate fire throws the weapon itself at the target, inflicting 150 physical damage to the impaled target and 300 area-of-effect damage to all enemies within the impact radius. *The Javlok will remain at the location where it was thrown for ~20 seconds after landing, automatically teleporting to the player after said duration or until the player manually picks the Javlok back up for use again. **Throwing the weapon does not consume ammo. *The Javlok's alt-fire has a max throwing range of ~50m (though it will be displayed as 47m due to the ~3m the player moves forward when throwing the weapon). **The arc Javlok will take when thrown is affected by both the angle of the throw as well as how much the throw was charged. **Throwing distance can be increased with flight speed modifiers (e.g. Terminal Velocity and Zephyr's Jet Stream augment). *Although the alt-fire AoE inflicts damage, it has a guaranteed knockback effect, staggering all affected enemies for a short time. *While the Javlok's secondary fire can be charged while wall-latching or mounting a zipline, the weapon itself will not be thrown until the player dismounts from the wall or zipline, upon which the Javlok will immediately launch. **This also applies to sliding and can result in unintentional, often lethal damage if the user is aiming too low. *As of , primary-fire projectiles explode on impact dealing AoE damage against enemies within 1.6m radius (unsure if affected by Firestorm but testing didn't show a perceivable difference). Oddly the blast radius against the players appears to be 3.8m (unaffected by Firestorm), it's unknown whether this difference is a bug or intended. Tips *The Javlok pairs well with Ember as her Accelerant ability multiplies the amount of damage taken by an affected enemy, and the Javlok deals exclusively damage if left unmodded. *Both the primary and alt-fires of the Javlok can be controlled by Ivara's Navigator. *The Javlok's primary fire mode has an Alarming noise level, but the alt-fire itself is considered Silent on launch, therefore will not break Ivara's Prowl. *Will hit all enemies currently affected by Vauban's Vortex. *Alt-fire will pierce and hit the head of an enemy taking station in a Rampart even without punch through. *Alt-fire is unaffected by mods that require you to aim to gain benefits (i.e. Argon Scope, Bladed Rounds) on account of the weapon being in flight. It's advised to mod accordingly if you plan on using the alt-fire extensively. *Alt-fire does NOT benefit from Split chamber. *The Javlok Capacitor, which drops from Grineer Prosecutors, can be easily farmed for on Ceres missions where multiple Prosecutors are nearly guaranteed to spawn. Bugs *Sometimes the Javlok will not be able to be equipped after picking up for a period of time, forcing the user to switch weapons. *Javlok is unable to be thrown while sliding. *In the Simulacrum, throwing the Javlok, then changing your primary weapon before it returns will disable your primary weapon until you exit the Simulacrum. *Having punch through on the Javlok and using the alt-fire will cause it do a self-harming explosion for yourself that has no graphical indicator, but won't physically "explode" and damage enemies until it's reached a sufficient stopping point in flight. You also don't want to have -accuracy, as it will seemingly shift the AoE radius in such a weird way that it will damage you if thrown too close. *The AoE from throwing the weapon does not seem to damage the orbs from Sapping Ospreys. (Tested. The AoE does damage to already deployed orbs, but not to arming ones. Only a direct hit from the thrown Javlok can damage arming ones.) *If you alt-fire on a Nullifier Crewman's bubble, you will lodge the Javlok into it, and if you manage to take the bubble down completely, your Javlok will disappear with the bubble. If you kill the Nullifier, you will be forced to wait until your Javlok returns. However you can still pick up Javlok while it's still on the bubble. *While the Javlok can use the Adhesive Blast mod, it does not seem to have any effect. (recent studies have shown that Adhesive Blast will cause the primary fire projectile to affix to a surface or enemy and will explode after a short delay) *While Hall of Mirrors is active and having thrown the Javlok with alt-fire, picking it up will result in the thrown weapon disappearing but not actually returning to Mirage's possession. The weapon will still reset back into inventory after 20 seconds. *Punch Through seems to have no effect on primary-fire projectiles. Trivia * The name is a play on "Javelin" and the "Lok" naming scheme which is common to Grineer weapons. * The Javlok has its own unique set of idle animations on every Warframe, both on Agile and Noble. * The Javlok was originally named "Flame-spear" by the council chat. Media Tenno Reinforcements - Javlok All Javlok Idle Animations Javlok Tonkor On-A-Stick Warframe Javlok, One Explosive Handful - 2 Forma thequickdraw JAVLOK - The Olympian Choice 3 forma - Warframe Ferrox VS Javlok - Builds And Side-By-Side Tests (Warframe) Patch History *'Conclave:' **Adjusted Charged throw return to holster time to be the same as its quick throw in Conclave. }} it:Javlok Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Heat Damage Weapons Category:Update 19 Category:Speargun Category:Thrown